Centipede and Fire Saga
The Centipede and Fire Saga is a set of books being written by Dozerfleet Productions in the hopes of launching an official Dozerfleet Comics line. It's part of The Gerosha Chronicles, an alternate history comic book timeline dubbed the "Cataclysmic Gerosha" timeline (Earth-G7.0); similar in nature to DC's Watchmen, that reimagines a world in which supernatural villains enhance a culmination of the worst possible effects of the Obama administration's policies - leading to a destruction of America before the 2016 elections could take place. In this setting, as superheroes are being created to deal with this problem by a shady government organization dubbed "SCALLOP" (Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites), their saving of the planet in general fails to prevent cataclysmic geopolitical upheaval from occurring in the western hemisphere, altering all the heroes' and their loved ones' lives forever. General synopsis The saga itself is a part of the Legacy volume, dealing with the fallout of legacies left by the pirate Henry Lohtz and by the treasure hunter Stan Flippo - Candi Flippo's father, and a victim of alien genetic experimentation. Of central importance to the saga is Candi herself, who tries to uphold to the ideals of Gerosha's founders even while massive socio-political upheaval leads to an oppressive and far-reaching (and arguably unconstitutional) new law that proves impossible for her to please. With her loved ones also on the line due to pressure from corrupt government bureaucrats, Candi is forced to take a plea deal that lets her continue her quest as the centipede-themed superpowered heroine "Ciem" (ciempiés, Spanish for centipede) while also serving time at the Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility. She must balance life as a "student" / inmate at the juvenile prison with her duties to serve as a special operative against the nefarious Hebbleskin Gang, Phaletori Pact, and Society of the Icy Finger - who've joined forces to create an evil syndicate known as the Triumvirate. Unfortunately, with the Order of the Oraphim falling all over the world, the Icy Finger is finding mystical Marlquaanite rubies - and using them to upgrade its arsenal. In spite being outclassed in power level by some of her new adversaries, Candi must use her wits to protect her hometown - as well as the prison she is staying at. SCALLOP operations and operations of the Indiana Department of Correction's Juvenile Division clash frequently throughout, as Candi finds herself an unwitting pawn of behind-the-scenes politics while still trying to discern what "doing the right thing" still means under the circumstances. Life at the prison is portrayed with as much realism as the genre will allow room for, with students not central to the plot behaving as close to how the real inmates of Madison behaved as is possible to depict in the format. Works in the saga ''Ciem: Inferno'' Main article: Ciem: Inferno at the Dozerfleet Database This story centers around a 16-year-old Gerosha (Boonville in real life) resident named Candi Flippo. After a stunt in Florida causes the hero known as Emeraldon to draw the ire of Warren "Rappaccini" Buntine's Society of the Icy Finger, Rappaccini fires back in a two-fold strategy. He first sends Wishpon and other troublemakers to steal a "compass" from Nanaouk - an Inuit living in Yellek, Ontario who happens to be a known operative of the Icy Finger's ancient enemy: the Order of the Oraphim. Emeraldon is called in to help Isitoq "Anarteq" Sundue deal with the problem - but it's a ruse. Emeraldon's real identity as Donte McArthur has been exposed, and Rappaccini responds by sending the Screwworm Network of terrorists to Donte's hometown of Evansville while Donte is helping Anarteq. The Screwworms plant a dirty bomb in the backyard of Donte's mother's house, wiping out his entire neighborhood and sending a cloud of high-dose acute radioactive fallout all the way to the nearest interstate stretch. They also raid the Old National Events Plaza in downtown Evansville, assassinating the mayor. With the National Guard and SCALLOP running behind on responding, Candi puts on an early centipede costume prototype of her "Ciem" identity, and uses classified technology pirated by her Japanese godfather Imaki Izuki to assist her in eliminating the most dangerous of the terrorists. This buys the National Guard and SCALLOP time to catch up - and assume control of the situation. Candi captures a Screwworm operative attempting to flee, and tries to interrogate him via torture with her centipede powers into revealing the Screwworms' angle. All she knows for certain afterward is that the Hebbleskin Gang is plotting revenge against her hometown somehow. She prevents the Screwworm from detonating his suicide vest, knocking him out and leaving him for the police. She returns to her home in Gerosha (Boonville), and holds a briefing on what's happened with her hacker vigilante sister Miriam "Sniperbadger" Flippo. She also speaks with her boyfriend about what to do about some bullies they are facing at school - who've been sexually blackmailing the couple while hiding behind high-up political connections to avoid fear of legal reprisal. Candi is particularly secretive about this with Danny Loffin, as her older sister and one of her legal guardians - Erin Flippo - has forbidden her to date. Erin is out of town at a 4H meeting in Tenessee, and Imaki is forced to return to Japan to deal with an issue there involving his other granddaughter - Charlotte "Mukade" Yamamura. This leaves Candi and Miriam to look after the house themselves, while their sister Marina Baret is off touring with a rock band. Just then, the news reveals to Emeraldon what has happened to his hometown in his absence. He is asked about the mysterious centipede woman that attempted to fill in for him, and he argues that they could just dub her "Ciem" if they can't think of a better name. Candi agrees with this assessment after Miriam informs her that the news is asking: "Who is Ciem?" A few days later, Chris "the Purge-Flare" Kennal - a violent vigilante pretending to be the Marlquaanite Extirpon - is ambushed by law enforcement and forced to abandon his van behind the Long John Silver's of Gerosha. The Hebbleskins send in troops to hijack a city park and install a device that will put an energy dome around Gerosha, effectively taking control of it as they once did in 1990 and taking moral revenge on the Flippos. Meanwhile, Gleeful-N'-Young human trafficking cartel member Frank Morvel enters the city at the behest of Hebbleskin-affiliated pimp Clyde Spendelworth - the fallen former CEO of Sleet Mountain near Big Rapids, MI. Morvel covers up his activities of abducting young women and children for Gleeful-N'-Young by creating a terrorist crisis of his own in the form of a gang of arsonists called the Pyro Panthers - led by the mutated supervillain Antonio "Lava Tigre" Frenze. Candi and Miriam figure out the ruse while battling Lava Tigre the first time; but the monster gets away. Miriam also learns about Chris - the wanted "Purge-Flare" fugitive that got Clyde ousted from Sleet Mountain and has been impersonating Extirpon for years in order to take out Gleeful-N'-Young operatives one mass murder spree at a time. However, she is distracted by her band of online vigilantes, the Critter Resistance Network, who are on the verge of a schism as a power and worldview struggle breaks out between founding members "DeathDachshund" and "Tamperwolf." With his parents also out of town job hunting and his brother working at a local grocery store, Danny invites Candi over to his house to have sex one afternoon after school. Against her better judgment, she obliges him. However, that's when the Hebbleskins lay their trap for a next siege - beginning with the Gerosha Fire Department! Candi discovers after getting dressed that the city has been turned into a war zone. However, Miriam forgets to inform Candi that a state of emergency has been declared and that all teens unaccompanied by adults will be deemed suspects for the arson tirades in town. Police are called in from Evansville to deal with the problem, as the Gerosha local police are unable to handle the situation. When the Pyro Panthers light the Loffin family house on fire, Danny and Candi flee with Danny's returning-home-from-work brother Roger into the streets of Gerosha. Danny argues that Candi should go with him and Roger to safety at the Motel Manor by turning right on a street with him and getting into Roger's car - before the Panthers burn the car. Candi urges them to go without, and turns left so she can change into her Ciem suit near the Posey's Supermarket. However, as Candi is rummaging through her backpack to find the Zeran wardrobe (quantum storage device) that her Ciem suit is inside of, three police cars show up and assume she is a Pyro Panther. A startled Candi, accused of having a bomb in her backpack, insists at gunpoint that she isn't holding a bomb, but a Zeran wardrobe. She realizes after blurting out the words that local police aren't supposed to know about Zeran tech, and this puts her in violation of the Kirby Act. Unconvinced that Candi is anything other than an arsonist, the police demand her immediate surrender. She allows herself to be arrested, believing that her words will get her sent to prison anyway. The police flee Gerosha with their prisoner seconds before the new dome goes up - trapping Miriam and the Loffins inside the captured city. Orders were for no one to escape; so a jetpack-wielding pest known only as "Drop-In" tries to take out the police cars and kill the officers inside. Candi is forced to reveal that she's Ciem in order to save the officers and send Drop-In retreating, thus also revealing the existence of the Zeran teleporter devices that increase her mobility. A panicked Danny Loffin and Miriam Flippo inside the city offer to repair and upgrade Chis' equipment so he can become the Purge-Flare again, and in so doing hire him to try to take the city back upon learning of Candi's arrest - and the reasons for it. Danny and Miriam both know they failed to give Candi critical intel, and blame themselves for her arrest. Imaki and Erin finally hear wind of what's happening at home, and mobilize whoever they can to figure out how to reach Miriam from inside the dome and help her disable it. Candi spends two days at the Vanderburgh County Jail, before being sent to spend 10 days as a temporary adjudication at the Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility pending her trial on suspicions of arson. She is informed that the other issues outstanding against her would be handled in a separate trial. Worried about her loved ones more than her own fate; Candi tries to learn to cope with prison life. She butts heads with Amirah "Flintirah" Rose, a fire-bending Marlquaanite who believes she is a Phexo. Amirah and her gang, the "Sparks of Vengeance," view Candi as a threat but also have begrudging respect for her after she humiliates Amirah's bullying attempts numerous times. Amirah postulates that corrections officer Lonny Factor is the villain Drop-In, and is raping and torturing her; but superintendent Bruce Almin doesn't believe Amirah - and neither does anyone else. After Factor's behavior grows increasingly suspicious, Candi puts her differences aside and sneaks around to carry out her own investigation. She finds a way to prove that Factor is torturing Amirah, and then confronts Bruce with the evidence. Another spy in the corrections staff alerts Factor that their cover is blown; and Factor returns to the center as Drop-In to assassinate everyone. He injects Amirah with an overdose of adrenaline so that she'll lose control of her powers, hoping she'll burn the facility down and kill everyone. Candi helps Amirah get her raging fire blast urges under control, as Drop-In uses a Bezeetol dart to weaken both girls. Candi helps Amirah understand her true nature, thus giving Amirah the strength to defeat her archenemy in spite being weakened. SCALLOP gets involved, and Amirah is ruled as being too dangerous to stay at Madison. She is transferred to the SCALLOP Juvenile Containment Center near Houston instead. Candi is finally sent to trial, and acquitted of the arson charges due to lack of evidence that she actually caused a fire. However, she's let out on a bond paid by Erin, and informed that she'll be wanted back a month later to stand trial for the classified data "leak." Candi finds a way to contact Miriam through the dome, and Miriam is able to help Candi magnify her Zeran teleporter signals to create a loophole powerful enough to get past the dome's defenses. Candi is briefed by the other resistance inside the dome as to what's going on, and the girls set a trap for Morvel and Frenze. An epic showdown occurs at a construction site. The dome gets destroyed, and Morvel attempts to flee with all the sex slaves he's captured. This forces Candi to abandon her battle with Frenze in order to save the girls and defeat Morvel in a car chase. Chris stays behind to go after Frenze, revealing that Miriam upgraded his Purge-Wand with a cryo-mode to neutralize Lava Tigre's lava blasts. Finally, Chris asks Miriam to go with him and help him avoid capture - as he's wanted for the murder of Mark Stefflin in Big Rapids six years prior. Begrudingly, Miriam goes with him, taking a bus back home afterward. Yet, Miriam was witnessed by a small boy getting into the van with Chris. The boy, Randy Mintzel, mistook Miriam for Candi - creating even more legal problems for Candi. With news of the Hebbleskins' defeat, Duke Arfaas hands the next offensive off to Rappaccini's Icy Finger. At Candi's trial in November of 2015, SCALLOP director Darius Philippine lobbies to have the book thrown at her. She realizes this is largely due to the fact that Stan - the father of them both - loved Candi more than her big government half-brother, and the latter harbored years of resentment. It's revealed that poor handling of Candi's case on SCALLOP's end led to more info leaking to the Hebbleskins, which led to an agent being killed. Darius also threatens to have Imaki deported for engineering bootlegs of Zeran tech for Candi's suit. Refusing to let Darius abuse power any more than he already has, Candi offers a to take a plea bargain with the judge: no further harassment of her family, and she'll attend Madison to make up for the incompetence of SCALLOP leading to a woman's death. Candi is sentenced to attend Madison, beginning after classes at Gerosha High are suspended for winter break. Danny reveals that his family is moving to Oregon, and tearfully breaks up with Candi. She informs him that in spite how they both feel, he is making the right decision. They have to take separate paths. In December, the news mentions a girl looking like Candi getting in a van to help an Extirpon look-alike flee authorities. Miriam realizes that Candi is about to get blamed for her own decision to reward Chris for saving the town; and goes with Candi to the police station to turn herself in and take some of the heat off of Candi. Candi learns she's pregnant - and fears how she'll hide it from Erin. She is able to reform Amirah's old Sparks of Vengeance gang into her own version of the ButterCream Gang, dubbed the "Last Legs," and turns to them for moral support whenever possible. The Last Legs begin doing their part to help the corrections staff improve Madison's culture. Bruce Almin also begins taking complaints from inmates about inappropriate staff behavior more seriously. In spite the good things she's bringing about, Candi feels defeated. ''Ciem / Anarteq: Kahoopiliana'' Main article: Ciem / Anarteq: Kahoopiliana at the Dozerfleet Database This story picks up a few months after Inferno. Boston has been destroyed, Anarteq has destroyed an Abdygalis Shard (key to unlocking the multiverse), and the Great Upheaval is underway. Rappaccini's plans for his next phase of the Great Upheaval are on a flash drive stolen by the Brummel family and delivered to SCALLOP. Candi has miscarried, and is devastated by it. She's about to join the SCALLOP Mission Furloughs program as part of her curriculum at Madison, but wants the Last Legs to be allowed to assist her with missions. Her case worker is agent Randy Lapborn, with corrections officer Jordan Grentzwell being an understudy. She's also befriended COs Bill Hompetek and Paul "Goatgruff" Driveway - a vigilante weregoat who is trying to hide from SCALLOP the fact that he is secretly borrowing Candi's dart shooters from lockup to learn how to upgrade his own arsenal. He is shown near the story's beginning utilizing Candi's dart shooters to assist him in foiling a robbery at the Fast Max gas station in Milton, just across the bridge from Madison. Meanwhile, in order to cut a deal with SCALLOP that will get his cousin Jissika out of prison in Sault Ste. Marie, Izzy becomes Anarteq once more and delivers the flash drive for SCALLOP to Pakulihi Lekaho - a reclusive Marlquaanite wereshark near Captain Cook in Hawaii. Paku is also a member of the Order of the Oraphim, and he has for centuries been assuming the identity of the Hawaiian shark deity Kamohoalii. His knowledge of Hawaiian mythology grants him an advantage in decoding the flash drive. The shark and salmon legends share stories of how the Icy Finger has brought the worst creatures from both their mythologies to life. They learn that the project they need to learn more about is "Kaiakahinali 2," and that the others are either smokescreens or else are just subsets of "Kaiakahinali 2." Paku explains to Izzy that the first Kaiakahinali is how the Hawaiians and their oral traditions remember Noah's Flood. Therefore, if the Second Flood is "of fire, not water," then Paku argues that the reason for dubbing the project "Kaiakahinali" is to imply that volcanic activity would be utilized. Further notes suggest that the Icy Finger has destroyed some Oraphim sites, leading to recovery of three Volcanist's Rubies out of a set of 20 known to exist. If anyone got their hands on all 20, they could potentially explode the entire planet. With three of them, a full charge could lead the wielder to generate up to a 48-megaton equivalent volcanic blast - roughly twice the explosive and destructive power of the 1980s Mt. St. Helens eruption. If targeted at an already active volcano, the destruction could be worse - up to and including a VEI-8 eruption of the Yellowstone Supervolcano! Worse, Paku reveals that the three recovered Volcanist's rubies on a necklace have a name that's also valuable for its Hawaiian significance, being dubbed the "Heart of Pele." They doubt Rappaccini would wield the Heart of Pele directly; but suspect he will send a herald of his to wield it. Izzy calls up his SCALLOP agent connection to warn them to inform the Brummels to search for any information they can about Kaiakahinali 2 and the "Heart of Pele" necklace. In keeping with the deal made, they rescue his cousin Jissika. Since Izzy, Emeraldon, and Nanouk's destruction of one of the few known Earth Abdygalis Shards, essential for opening up the multiverse, led to Rappaccini threatening all of Canada; it's revealed that Justin Trudeau has had Anarteq declared a fugitive - effectively exiling him from his native Canada. Paku offers to take Izzy and Jissika under his protection in Hawaii, making the two Eskimo cousins refugees. Jissika annoys everyone she can on her way out of the juvenile center in Sault Ste. Marie, complaining to her rescuers about how bored she is and also flirting with them to annoy them. Back in Indiana, Candi and Paul share a discussion about their futures - and recent past - while Candi is on a paddywagon to a courthouse to sign some papers that would enter her officially into the SCALLOP Mission Furloughs program. The judge gives her a hard time; but she proves cooperative. In Minnesota, corrupt SCALLOP agent turned Icy Finger spy Jim Oisdaat murders a conservative podcaster, one heavily inspired by real-life Bradlee Dean, for getting too close to the truth regarding the situation with Candi being incarcerated at Madison. Oisdaat also murders the pundit's wife, and burns their house down. However, he escapes with no one even suspecting him. Finally back at the Madison center, Candi and some of her Last Legs associates hover over Candi's closest friend, Nancy Hizrah, who is drafting a design for a new Ciem suit for Candi dubbed the "Forfica Series, Mk. I." The guards insist on being intermediaries before letting the girls see Nancy's draft plans, insisting that passing to each other would constitute "passing notes." Almin agrees to mail Nancy's letter and draft plans to Imaki, so that the post office won't return Nancy's message right away due to her being incarcerated. Imaki receives Nancy's message, and sets to work as soon as possible on making Candi a new Ciem suit. ''Ciem: Ash Cloud'' Main article: Ciem: Ash Cloud at the Dozerfleet Database Set a few months after Kahoopiliana (roughly Hawaiian for "Before the Cinders Fall,") it's now June of 2016. Rappaccini's hunt for a herald ends with him hiring the mercenary Eric Korsicht to wield the Heart of Pele. Korsicht is also given command over several mutated and mind-controlled Filipina porn stars that had been captured by Gleeful-N'-Young, transformed into shrieking abominations dubbed "Anitos" - made using a similar process by which Canadian Icy Finger personnel brought the Qalupaliks to life. In addition to the Anito Squad and the Heart of Pele, Korsicht brings along a small army of Screwworm Network terrorists to assist him. Rappaccini's forces launch a full scale invasion of Cincinnati, turning it into a war zone. Korsicht begins attacking prisons all across Indiana, slaughtering the juveniles to make their parents mourn while setting adult felons free to wreak havoc across the state. He heads briefly to Louisville, KY to test out the Heart of Pele before his ultimate plan to detonate it on Cincinnati. His eruption is successful, and a 48-megaton explosion wipes Louisville off the map. He also generates a massive ash cloud that soon blots out the sun across a 200-mile radius. Madison finds itself in perpetual darkness of night, with an advisory given to the entire campus that all the prisoners - juvenile, adult, and psyche ward - may have to evacuate if the ash begins to fall down on the city. The girls inside are warned that if they are issued an evacuation notice and don't evacuate, their lungs will be turned into cedar blocks. In pursuit of the Brummels, the Screwworms chase them all the way to the gates of the Madison complex. However, Candi intervenes to save the Brummels' lives. This marks her first encounter with an Anito, which she quickly learns from. Tyler Brummel's teenage daughter, Lacey, is wounded during the van chase battle. Candi secures the flash drive they have with information about Kaiakahinali 2 on it in more detail, so it can be delivered to SCALLOP for safekeeping. She also Zeran teleports Lacey to inside the Madison Juvenile campus, letting medical specialist inmate Angie assist the nursing staff in stabilizing Lacey while SCALLOP arranges for a helicopter to get her. They decide not to have an ambulance take Lacey to the King's Daughter's Hospital on the northeast side of town, for fear that the Screwworms would attack the hospital to get to Lacey if they knew she were there. Not long afterward, Korsicht's forces descend from the north and attack the entire Madison campus. Paul "Goatgruff" Driveway sacrifices himself to battle some of the oncoming hordes of Screwworms - including a few that are generating mini-tornadoes with unstable Marlquaanite rubies! Candi struggles to protect the staff and inmates from barrages of Screwworm assassins and from the Anito Squad, as she witnesses the juvenile center turn into a horror movie before her eyes. Convincing staff to break protocol a little, she hand Candi enough pieces of her old Proto costume to assist in fighting back against the invaders. However, things become more serious when Korsicht himself arrives. He challenges Candi to consider why she is defending her captors in defiance of typical teenage behavioral norms - especially when he reveals they are pawns of a corrupt system that is oppressing her. His efforts to paralyze her morally go nowhere, so he tries to kill her. She proves more flexible and durable than he anticipated, however. He finally catches her off guard, then abducts superintendent Bruce Almin. He dares Candi to fly to Cincinnati and rescue Almin, but warns her that time will run out when the Heart of Pele is fully charged again. Candi is enraged at all the fellow students that were murdered that afternoon, and vows to avenge them. Candi gets permission from Darius Philippine to put on a S'Poling tether and use her new Ciem suit to battle Korsicht in Cincinnati - unaware of just how many other heroes and villains are already there, or how big a war zone it has already become. Officer Jordan Grentzwell agrees to fly the helicopter and accompany Candi on the mission. Complicating matters more, the government reneges on its promise not to harass Candi's family anymore. Erin and Imaki are denied immediate custody of Candi in the near future, meaning she'll have to repeat her program multiple times until she gains new sponsors or else never be allowed to leave. Candi is furious at this betrayal of trust; but elects to remain doing the noble thing regardless - another point of contention Korsicht has with her. After preventing hundreds of civilians from dying due to the city architecture crumbling around her, Candi is eventually rescued from an ambush by Mapacha del Fuego, Flintirah, and more. Korsicht gets a lucky shot, freezing the Gray Champion in suspended animation with Tug tech. He offers to hold on to the Gray Champion as a way to earn Rappaccini's undying respect. Candi rescues the Trenson family before being knocked unconscious. Grateful, they take the beaten, injured, and exhausted Candi and Jordan into their home. Candi befriends Cynthia and her daughter Karen almost immediately; but explains to them that she doesn't have much time to stop Korsicht and return to prison. They offer to nurse Jordan back to health - and help him escape the city with them - as much as possible. Candi sets out to finish the job; and is finally able to trick Korsicht into accidentally freeing the Gray Champion after an arduous battle. With an angry, vindictive Gray Champion loose, Korsicht becomes distracted just long enough for Candi to seize the Heart of Pele away from him before it can be fully charged. The Gray Champion quickly executes Korsicht in a grandiose fashion, then helps Candi save Bruce from an onslaught of Anitos. Realizing the city is a lost cause, Gray reasons that crushing as many of Rappaccini's forces as possible and forcing the rest to retreat is the only cause left. Candi notices her S'Poler is running out of time, and begs Gray to send her and Bruce to the King's Daughter's Hospital so that Bruce's injuries can be treated. The three of them arrive within seconds via wire transfer through Gray's powers to a power line pole not far from the hospital. Candi has Bruce rushed into the emergency room, saying goodbye to him just in time to exhaust what remains of her Zeran teleporter batteries ensuring she can get back inside Madison before time runs out and she's declared a fugitive. She surrenders the Heart of Pele to Randy Lapborn for safekeeping as soon as possible, and alerts everyone that she successfully rescued Bruce. She is docked points on her mission by Darius for having let the Gray Champion execute Korsicht for her; but insists she wants to be a hero rather than just an executioner. The ash cloud precipitation bypasses Madison, allowing the girls to remain inside. A memorial service is held for all the fallen students that were slaughtered by Korsicht and his minions. Much to Candi's surprise, Cynthia Trenson shows up to visit Candi - and promises to adopt her as soon as SCALLOP will approve. Candi also officially adds the timid-yet-willing new Patty Trean to join her in the Last Legs. ''Ciem: Caldera'' Main article: Ciem: Caldera at the Dozerfleet Database Caldera begins with a show being filmed at the Madison Center. However, Candi discovers that she and the Last Legs have been edited out of the show completely - and suspects Darius Philippine had a hand in it. Months later, the girls hear wind that Madison is closing its doors. The few remaining girls will be transported to the LaPorte Juvenile Correctional Facility. Bruce Almin also informs Candi that he'll be retiring soon, letting a new superintendent take over as his health is still failing. Meanwhile, the Hebbleskins regain the attack token within the Triumvirate. It's revealed that a security breach in one of SCALLOP's bases in Texas led to the Heart of Pele being stolen. The prime suspect for who has it is thought to be a certain Bernie Mudster, altered by the Hebbleskins into a being known simply as "Quoll." Quoll, an aspiring documentary writer and director himself, decides that his biggest piece will be the destruction of Gerosha and detonation of Yellowstone: a way to disgrace Ciem and the Flippo family's legacy once and for all. Meanwhile, the advance of Halal Affadidah's terrorists in a jihad of the northeast of America continues to expand rapidly. Candi is let out of Madison to foil Quoll's widespread destruction of Evansville and Gerosha; but is then thrown a curveball when Quoll uses Candi's need to save Gerosha as a misdirection. He and the Meethlite alien Kropimak Duzerit abduct several girls from Madison and take them to the outskirts of Boulder, Colorado. Just like with Korsicht, Candi is challenged to find the girls before time runs out. With her Forfica Mk. I damaged from battling Korsicht, Candi is now using one of her Forfica Mk. II suits. Yet, that gets damaged battling in the snowy hills in Colorado in November. Tanya Woven (an analog of Taryn Twine) reveals that in the event of an emergency, Candi trusted her with a backup jacket dubbed the "Carbonica." The other girls urge Tanya to wear Candi's Carbonica suit, in spite Tanya's objection that the suits belong to Candi. Fearing for their lives at the hands of their Hebbleskin captors though, the girls convince Tanya to put on the Carbonica suit. Candi is forced to kill Quoll in the mountains to save Agent Lapborn's life; yet the two are separated soon afterward after Duzerit activates the Heart of Pele to capture Lapborn and send Candi tumbling down the side of a mountain. Surviving, she saves a local from a bear, damaging her Forfica Mk. II suit and being forced to abandon it. She retrieves her GPS equipment from the suit's remains, however, and uses it to try to make contact with anyone she can. The local takes her to his cabin, and she is able to contact SCALLOP. She learns that her Carbonica suit has been activated, and suspects that the missing girls are using it. Candi and Tanya are able to contact each other, so that the local man can watch the girls while waiting for authorities to get them. Tanya hands the Carbonica suit to Candi, as it's more equipped for mountain travel than the Forfica suits were. She and the local man help prevent the other girls from getting fancy thoughts of escaping into the wilderness. Those of them who are part of the Last Legs refuse to attempt escape anyway, as they feel Candi may need them yet. It's revealed that Extirpon is in the area, and he may be needed if Candi fails to secure the Heart of Pele again in time. Candi discovers where Duzerit is keeping Lapborn, and battles to save Lapborn and get the Heart of Pele back. However, Duzerit forces her to have to choose between freeing Lapborn and getting the necklace. She tries to get the necklace before it's fully charged; but Duzerit detonates it before she can stop him. Duzerit meets a bloody demise; but the necklace still did its work. Lapborn finally reaches a pocket device to summon Extirpon, and the latter arrives shortly after Duzerit's death. Candi informs him that the necklace was already activated. Takes Lapborn and Candi to the cabin with the Last Legs, and holds informs all of them that he'll need their constant moral support to charge his Positive Battery form enough to minimize the eruption of Yellowstone. The girls all agree to go with him to Yellowstone and do their part. In spite their best efforts, Extirpon is only able to reduce the damage of Yellowstone's eruption to the equivalent of three Mt. St. Helens eruptions, ensuring that there will still be significant climate and economic damage to the US even if global catastrophe is thwarted. The story ends with the girls all returned to Madison, waiting for word on whether they're gonna go home due to their bravery in thwarting an end-of-civilization scenario or else be transferred to LaPorte. Candi is met with by Cynthia and Karen Trenson, who are more eager than ever to have Candi come to live with them. She is apprehensive about the future, as she knows the Triumvirate won't rest until America is destroyed. In January, Candi is finally released to her new home with the Trensons. The TV show crew returns to start covering LaPorte, but gives Candi and the Last Legs the honorable send-off that they were denied for season 1. It's revealed a year later in the first season of Sodality that many of Candi's fears about the Triumvirate were proven justified. She and Emeraldon are now dating, and are finding themselves in a war-torn wasteland trying to make their way to Texas along with some new friends. It's implied that Candi intends to become Ciem again once she gets settled in at the University of Houston - confident that most Texans won't be aware of her real identity. After all: the Icy Finger may have decided to focus more on Europe; but the Hebbleskins are relentless in wanting to conquer or destroy every last trace of the US. Candi only some time later is fortunate enough to run into any surviving members of the old Last Legs gang; primarily Brittany Lohmeyer, Nancy Hizrah, and Samirah Fantine. Tanya is revealed to have moved to Oregon, and the others' fates are unknown. Related works ''Pilltar'' This story is set in the Legends volume, in the spring of 2015. The defeat of cult leader Scott Morrisson by a Robotic Pillbug Avatar droid operating on Marlquaan tech, happening by way of bizarre inventor Seth Lambrelli of a security firm dubbed Lambrelli Labs, convinces Rappaccini that the incident with Eqquibus in Boston in 2012 was not "just a fluke." Rappaccini comes to believe that desperate courses of action are needed to seize control of the US - and prevent the Order of the Oraphim from taking any more Marlquaanite rubies out of Icy Finger global circulation. Meanwhile, a dying-of-liver-cancer Seth hires war veteran Ron Barrin into his company - and gives Ron's daughter Stephanie a job as his assistant for making "Pilltar" droids to "pave the way for the future in neighborhood watch." Stephanie Barrin would later in life become close friends with Candi Flippo - and would be given her own pink Pilltar droid dubbed "Strawberry." ''Cherinob'' In this planned story in the Legends volume in the spring of 2015, around the same time as Pilltar and several months before the events in Ciem: Inferno. An Abdygalis Shard is being sought out by the Icy Finger in Romania. However, it's one of many relics also being searched for by the demon Kritchobol, the archenemy of Cherinob - the Angel of Radioactive Death and Destruction. When Kritchobol falls into some incredible luck with manipulating the Septagon Construction Company to his ends, Cherinob introduces Septagon employee Boris Heminski to the 4th spatial dimension and recruits him to help her overcome her condition long enough to thwart Kritchobol's demonic plans. Boris and Cherinob learn that much of Kritchobol's luck has come from fooling the company into believing him to be a scientist named Yevghenny Mavoric. Boris starts attending church, to better understand the sort of God that would have allowed him the fortune to become a hero when he was nothing in life before - especially through such bizarre means as to send him an angel disguised as an Australian redheaded woman with radioactive superpowers. The foiling of Kritchobol's plan leads to destruction of an Abdygalis Shard, leading to Rappaccini's desperation to achieve his own demonic plans by finding one with Nanaouk's unique compass. ''Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo'' Happening shortly after Candi's trial in November, Izzy is working as a Soo Locks tour guide in Sault Ste. Marie, and also trying to figure out what the Icy Finger and Wishpon want there. A surprise visit from his cousin Jissika informs him that the item Wishpon was looking for was a compass sensitive to shards of the original Abdygalis that created the multiverse - and that they need to find the shard and destroy it to prevent Rappaccini from accessing the multiverse. Izzy is a little reluctant to jump into action at first, as he's feeling melancholy and questioning his life as Anarteq. Frustrated with his lack of taking the situation seriously, Jissika assumes to title of "Nemara," and tries to do Izzy's job for him. However, her carelessness gets her arrested. Izzy talks to her in the Sault Ste. Marie detention center, and she urges him that the threat is real - and that the world needs Anarteq. The reluctant Eskimo weresalmon warrior finally agrees to quit being lazy and playing everything cool. He devotes himself to the task of finding the shard first - and also thwarting a terrorist bombing plot. Wishpon constantly frustrates his efforts to locate the bombers; but he manages to diffuse the bomb. With help from Emeraldon, he's able to give the Abdygalis Shard to Nanaouk. However, Nanaouk carelessly gets himself transported to Neptune with the shard. News reaches Rappaccini that the shard's signal is now on Neptune, and Rappaccini threatens to destroy Canada if Anarteq remains protected. Scared, Justin Trudeau declares Anarteq a fugitive - complicating Izzy's quest to get his cousin out of jail. During Izzy's conversation with Jissika at the Sault Ste. Marie detention center, she comments: "lemme guess...I now look to you like I'm no better than that idiot down in Indiana, right?" The "idiot" she was referring to was Candi, who had to blow her cover as Ciem in order to save some officers from Drop-In. This story is set in the Legacy volume, as an immediate follow-up to Inferno. ''The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust'' Set in the Legends volume, John Domeck and his new family in the 21st century are relocating from Boston to Jonesboro, AK. Right then, Rappaccini enables jihadist terrorists under Halal Affadidah to invade Boston. John and his sidekick, Hea Pang, a museum curator's daughter, are the last Order of the Oraphim members still in the city. The power grid is shut down in most of the town, and a trap is laid to ensure that John can't use his electrical powers. Using his phantomimic powers, he avoids capture - but is still beaten and humiliated. Making matters worse for him, he faces new rival Marlquaanites Brackett and Hibbins - also inspired by Nathaniel Hawthorne literature. The invading forces seize control of the city, and the Obama administration decides to do nothing. Hea is arrested by the new city managers Affadidah puts in charge, and placed in the city jail along with hundreds of other political prisoners. John must learn to navigate without his suit or his sword "Fishkiller," becoming a "Homeless Militant" in order to prove that the Gray Champion is more than just a pilgrim ghost with a fancy lightning sword. After rescuing Hea and a new friend and escaping the city, John finds himself and his daughter Marge "Mapacha del Fuego" Ramirez having to team up with Amirah "Flintirah" Rose and others sent by SCALLOP to protect Jonesboro. The Gray Champion is made aware by his enemies that his actions, Ciem's, and Anarteq's have "forced the great Rappaccini's hand" - and that something evil on a scale none of them have seen yet is about to happen in retaliation. ''Sniperbadger: Fall of the Critter Resistance'' Set in January of 2016, this Legacy entry tells the tale of Candi's sister Miriam - as she is sent to a federal penitentiary in Texas. Miriam winds up revealing her identity as the notorious hacker Sniperbadger, and is recruited by the CIA to stop a former ally of hers dubbing himself "DeathDascshund" from compromising government secrets by melting down Pentagon safety protocols. Candi is mentioned toward the beginning of this story briefly, where it's revealed that she had a miscarriage while at the Madison facility. This story is a spin-off of Inferno, and is not considered a proper entry in the Centipede and Fire Saga. ''Anarteq: Tropic Mercenary'' Having escaped Canada and now hiding in Hawaii with his cousin Jissika, Izzy must now train to become a better Anarteq - while being coached by the elderly Pakulihi "Kamohoalii" Lekaho. He gets a grand opportunity in December of 2017, when he must prevent the Icy Finger's smugglers in Hawaii from recovering the Heart of Pele as Darius is having it delivered to Kamohoalii for safekeeping. Meanwhile, some of Kamohoalii's old enemies return to aid the smugglers. Anarteq and Nemara must prove their excellence once more - this time, away from their home Eskimo waters. Post-2018 timeline LaPorte only remains open until 2019 in the Cataclysmic Gerosha timeline, as Indiana is reduced to wasteland by Halal Affadidah with help from acquired Hebbleskin tech. Most of Candi's old associates from Madison are scattered to the wind or dead. Sodality picks up her life and the lives of her family and friends after she is released from Madison, and continues to update on events in her life - both civilian and as Ciem - until the year 2026. Swappernetters picks up three years later, with Candi having to help the Twirlflame Trio save Arkansas from the Chrome Kite regime. Prior to the season 2 Swappernetters timeline events, Twirlflame Trio member Tabitha Pang (Hea's daughter) idolized Candi. And similarly to Candi, Tabby at one point found herself a political prisoner being held at a juvenile detention center. However, Tabby was held at the Mansfield Juvenile Treatment Center, rather than anything related to IN-DOC. Fictional inmates As mentioned elsewhere, a few of the fictional inmates Candi has to live with are based on real girls from Madison. However, a majority of them were purely made up for the story. Many had pun names. Fictional corrections staff The fictional staff Candi interacted with are sometimes based on actual former Madison employees. However, a majority of them were purely made up for the story. Many had joke or pun names, just like with the fictional inmates. Fictional Promise Jr. / Sr. High School staff Most of the staff for Promise Jr. / Sr. High School in the story have parody names based off of actual faculty that served at Madison at one point or another. If their names aren't spoofed, their likenesses are. Development Evolution of the mythology Desire to write the Centipede and Fire Saga - and use it as a launchpad to revise Gerosha Chronicles mythos into greater intricacy and write more interesting characters around it - came around the spring of 2015 to Dozerfleet Productions founder David Stiefel around the same time that outlines were being figured out for a plot to a possible fifth season for a pitch for a TV series that would be dubbed Sodality. The character of Candi Flippo / Ciem was first created in May of 2005 in a copy of The Sims 2. Previously, a sci-fi action war romance Sims comic was made featuring a story about her parents Stan and Shalia - who were first created inside a copy of The Sims Deluxe. In 2006, the Flippo family's mythology underwent significant alteration. A 2007 webcomic was created in The Sims 2, attempting to give Candi an origin story as Ciem. It was uploaded in late 2008 to Mod the Sims, and received several thousand views. The WebCD machinomic DVD-Storybook Hybrid Webcomic version of Ciem was even stylized after the DVD artwork for the Sam Raimi Spider-Man trilogy, but with all the DVD graphics parodied with HTML. After the November 2012 elections, it was deemed no longer possible that Candi's life as previously depicted would be feasible. Instead, an attitude of pessimism about the Obama administration led to the entire previous Gerosha continuity being scrapped in favor of "Cataclysmic Gerosha" - envisioning a world where Obama's policies combined with supervillain feats destroyed America in the most extreme way imaginable just short of blowing up the planet. Sodality looked into that alternate history / bad future timeline, in a pessimistic way that mirrored Alan Moore's Watchmen and its attitude about the 1980s. Candi's entire character essence was transplanted into this new storyline. However, she was stripped of having an origin story. As the teams "Spaghetti Liberation" and "Caged Dove" were being figured out for Sodality: Vindication, it seemed fair to explore if any of the Sodality members that wind up imprisoned in Vindication had been imprisoned before. Candi seemed ripe for storytelling opportunities. An idea was explored that Candi was mistaken for an arsonist when she was 16, and this would be her first actual arrest in her life history. Later that year, after a viewing of the Asylum's Jailbait, ideas for having Candi placed in a juvenile detention center as part of her backstory to becoming Ciem took form. Basic research suggested that the most logical place Candi would have been sent would have been to the Madison Center. This sparked a fascination with all things related to the Madison Center - as well as a strong desire to use studying of it to gain a better understanding of how such systems actually work, to write about Candi's experiences in more accurate detail. Details on Madison were scant at the time, so the founder of Dozerfleet focused instead on watching whatever similar documentaries were available on Netflix. However, none of them seemed to satisfy that desire to understand how Indiana performed its operations. California was a different culture, and most of the material on Netflix seemed to revolve around California and Nevada jails. Discovery of Girls Incarcerated: Young and Locked Up suddenly hitting Netflix was a humongous eye opener - and led to multiple revisions not only to plot points for Ciem: Inferno, but to revisions in how the artwork was depicted. Particular attention to detail with the architecture was deemed every bit as important as characterization. Whole scenes were written out of drafts, due to insights about architecture rendering those scenes impossible. The pitch for The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust was made for a two-fold reason: to make the Gray Champion mini-series within the Legends volume into a proper trilogy, and also to show that Candi's actions in Indiana had indirect consequences elsewhere. It didn't seem very comprehensive to have Candi vanish into Madison and get no further experience with being Ciem. Therefore, Ash Cloud was first drafted and outlined in 2016, to give Candi more to do. In 2017, Caldera was added to the drafting board as a way to ensure Candi could have a full Ciem trilogy again - something that was stripped of her in 2012 when the Classic and Comprehensive Gerosha timelines were scrapped in favor of Cataclysmic Gerosha. Caldera was initially just called Wrath of Quoll; but the name and setting were updated when a journey to the mountains of Colorado seemed more dramatic than simply having Candi return to Gerosha (Boonville) right away. Since Anarteq was part of the hero roster on the Legacy volume drafts, Guardian of the Soo was drafted as a means to both tie him and his mythology in with Ciem's and the Gray Champion's somehow, and also to make the character more interesting than he was in Experiments and Offspring - where Izzy's grandfather Akiak held the title during the Japanese theater of war in WWII. The Cherinob trilogy - an angels and demons saga inspired by the Underworld film series - was going to be an independent operation, plot holes regarding the relic hunts prompted integration into Gerosha mythos. By 2018 and early 2019, a more complete Gerosha Chronicles started taking shape, with one hero's adventures segueing into another's with fewer seams. Repeated watching of Girls Incarcerated, meanwhile, led to numerous revisions to everything from scene structure to background character roster changes. A few of the girls in the drafts for Centipede and Fire were even tweaked to make them loose analogs of actual girls that had featured on Netflix. Tanya Woven in Caldera, for example, is a direct analog of Taryn Twine. Hannah Stoutquin is a parody of Heidi Lankin. (The author's brother knew two sisters in high school, the older one named Heidi and the younger named Hannah. Also, stout versus lankey.) Brittany Lohmeyer is modeled after both Brianna Guerra and Paige McAtee - but is a nerdy inventor version of a fusion of them. While more of the early premise for Inferno scenes at Madison were initially going to parody Jailbait, most parody of that was instead transferred over to the Dromedeverse series Camelorum Adventures. Only the Jailbait character of Kody got to stay - renamed Amirah "Flintirah" Rose and given an origin story similar to that of El Diablo in the DCEU movie Suicide Squad. Tying together the wikis Candi's fighting style as Ciem was also revised to make her more like Batman and Nightcrawler, in order to distance her from looking like "an orange Spider-Girl" - as she was often criticized for being due to her mask shape. Still not content that the series had provided enough information about the social thought process of actual prisoners, the author went a step further - trying to find out whatever was possible via the Girls Incarcerated Facebook fan page. He met Kiersten Malone via that page and she initially showed interest in helping the project out. However, she later got cold feet. This Facebook set of encounters led to meeting an Instagram regular from Norway, running an account dubbed "girlsinn_wherearetheynow." From there, he was able to meet on Instagram Chrissy Hutchinson, Paige McAtee, Brianna Guerra, and a few of their fans. With the exception of Chrissy, the girls from the show all proved very sociable and insightful in good ways. However, fans continued to badger the Norwegian fan about the girls with questions that had already been answered. It seemed to the author of the Gerosha series that the most logical conclusion would be to make Girls Incarcerated Wiki as a place for show-related information and updates to be sent to. From there, this wiki was created on June 30th of 2019. Information related to the girls, guard, the series, the production company, etc., would be used to inform the Gerosha stories. Meanwhile, templates for setting up this wiki would be reverse-engineered from project history templates being used by the Dozerfleet Database to document its projects past and present. These templates, in turn, were a mixture of functions taken and reverse-engineered from both Wikipedia and Marvel Database - producing a system much more powerful than a wiki for Girls Incarcerated was deemed as ever needing for its own operations. Travel While the Madison Juvenile Center was shut down (and tours would have been impossible for Dozerfleet operations anyway,) and the LaPorte Center is of little use geographically for Centipede and Fire, locations like the city of Boonville remain valuable. In 2019, a trip was planned for the end of July and beginning of August for Boonville. This trip would result in research on and photographs taken of numerous locations across town relevant to The Battle for Gerosha, Ciem: Inferno, Ciem: Caldera, and Sodality: Instigation. See also * Candi Flippo * Ciem: Inferno * Ciem: Ash Cloud * Ciem / Anarteq: Kahoopiliana * Ciem: Caldera * The Gray Champion: Shaken Dust * Cherinob * Pilltar * Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo * Dozerfleet Productions External links * "Drop-In: The Real and Fictional Monster of Madison" - article written about some of the bad guards fired from Madison in the past, which have inspired the fictional Lonny Factor / Drop-In villain in Ciem: Inferno Category:Fan works